This invention relates generally to the field of trailers. More particularly the invention concerns a trailer for transporting agricultural equipment, such as an agricultural tractor and/or an agricultural implement.
Some farmers work fields that are widely spaced apart. As such, the farmers must transport agricultural equipment, such as an agricultural tractor and associated implements for tillage, cultivation, and/or other agricultural operations, to such widely spaced fields. Some farmers transport the tractor and implement to remote fields by pulling the implement with the tractor and operating the tractor on public roads. However, typical agricultural tractors are slow and heavy. As such, agricultural tractors may obstruct the flow of traffic and pose a danger to unwitting drivers coming around a turn or topping a hill. In addition, driving the tractor to remote fields adds to the total operating time of the tractor, which may decrease its resale value.
Some farmers transport the tractor and implement separately between the fields with a conventional over-the-road heavy-duty truck and trailer system. However, implements and tractors have been developed to increase efficiency and lower operating costs, often resulting in larger and heavier equipment that is difficult to transport using a conventional over-the-road vehicle and trailer. Often, separate trailers must be used for the tractor and the implement. In addition, it is time consuming to detach the implement from the tractor and to load and unload each piece of equipment from its respective trailer. As such, each of the transportation solutions described above have substantial disadvantages.